Headlights on Dark Roads
by maybesomedaylove
Summary: Haley's innocent tutoring of a friend, leads to Nathan&Haley fighting for their lives. NH. Some LP. Chapter 4 now up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**: I got this idea for a Nathan&Haley fanfiction and I thought it would be an amazing story for them. I have other fanfictions going on, but I felt the need to make this story my priority right now. I must warn you that this story is going to be very intense as it unfolds...as Nathan&Haley are going to be put in a very dark situation. This story isn't about cheating, realizations of feelings for another person, or stuff like that. Make no mistake... Nathan&Haley are TOGETHER in my story, and we are going to see them work together in order to survive. _

**Headlights on Dark Roads**

**_Chapter One- Look After You  
_**

_The following takes place sometime in season four. _

_Monday Morning at Nathan&Haley's bedroom_

"Mmmm, honey, stop. I'm-so-going-to-be-late", Haley James Scott managed to blurt out between kisses.

Nathan Scott backtracked from her lips and worked his way down gracefully down her neck, sending chills to all the right places.

"Oh G-o-d". A soft moan escaped Haley's mouth.

"How did I know you'd like that, huh?" Nathan whispered gently in her ear, a grin plastered on his face.

Haley's heart skipped a beat. Even after all the time, his smile still made her weak in the knees. Good thing they were laying on their bed.

Haley chuckled. "Okay, that is SO not fair. You know all my weaknesses", she turned to face Nathan. "Heck, you are my weakness".

"You're mine too. You know that, right?" He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Nathan... of course I do", she told him, cupping her hand to his face.

"You know, I wish we could stay like this forever. This time, this place. How we are now... I never want it to change."

"Well, as long as you aren't leaping off of any more bridges any time soon, we'll be fine", Haley couldn't help but joke.

"Haley- Nathan cracked a small smile.

"What? Only kidding of course", Haley smiled widely. "But in all seriousness, I know what you mean. Things change so fast Nathan. Too fast. Keith is gone. Rachel. Cooper. Karen's pregnant. Dan's helping her if you can believe that. Brooke basically ripped Lucas's heart out by getting that abortion and Peyton's barely around these days. And then soon, we're going to college next year, and everything's going to change all over again. And I know...changes like that are a part of life... exciting even. But we can't let time change _us_ Nathan. We have to remember that."

"I know, Hales. And... I want you to know that...",Nathan began to say. He sighed as he rubbed his hands roughly over his face.

"What?"

Nathan suddenly sat up, staring straight ahead of him...revealing his nude, muscular back. Yet another one of Haley's weaknesses.

Despite Haley's sudden need to ..well straddle her husband, she was getting a bit concerned. He seemed so serious.

"Nathan, you're scaring me, "Haley said sitting up, touching her hand to his arm, hoping he would turn to her.

He looked down, and another sigh escaped into the air. "It's... nothing."Haley put her hand to the side of his face and lightly turned his face to hers. His light blue eyes were filled with sadness...and fear. "You can tell me anything", she spoke delicately by his ear.

Nathan stared vividly into her deep brown eyes for a few moments. A thick silence was hanging in the air.

"It's just that... That day on the bridge-

"That's what this is about? Nathan. It was a close call and to say that it scared the living daylights out of me would be an understatement. I've... never been that scared before. _Never_. Almost losing you is something... let's just say I've never knew I could feel that bad inside."

"Haley, I'm...sorry. So, _so_ sorry. I never meant for any of that", Nathan said weakly, his voice slowly breaking. He wrapped his arms tightly around her upper body and rested his head on her shoulder. "Jumping in so blindly like that, I just wanted to make things right. And if something had happened to me, I would have left you all..._alone_".

Haley stroked his back. "It's okay".

"No, it's not. I risked my life and nearly left you.. for _nothing_. I couldn't save anyone. Not even my own damn uncle."

"Listen to me Nathan, You have to know that you did the right thing that day. Up on the bridge, you were the most brave, most selfless man I've ever known. Not many people could have did what you did. And you should be proud. You tried your best and don't' ever let yourself think any different. I just want you to know that if the rescue workers hadn't came when they did, I would have jumped in there after you myself without a doubt. I would do anything for you. Anything."

"I know Haley. And you know I feel the same way, but I just can't help but think that...-

"What?"

"I just want to make you happy. It's all I've ever wanted from the moment I met you. But we've had nothing but struggles. And I couldn't bear to see you unhappy again."

"Hey, It's all over", Haley said soothingly. "We're okay and we're going to continue to be okay. _More than okay_."

"How do you know that Haley?"

"I just do. We take things as they come, together as a unit, as a family. That way, there's nothing we can't face."

Nathan released his grasp from her body and looked intensely at her, his eyes full of love and concern. "Haley, I just want you to know that, whatever happens, I'll be here for you. You can come to me about _anything_, and we'll get through it together. I WON'T let anything come between us again. I promise you that".

"I know Nathan. I promise that to. And...we have to try to be there for everyone this year. All our friends and family are going through so much right now. They need us."

"You're always thinking of others, Hales. You're one of the special ones", Nathan told her.

"Don't underestimate yourself Nathan. You have a generous heart. I see it everyday", Haley reassured him.

Nathan let a small smile extend across his face. "Oh yeah and that reminds me, do you think we should ask Lucas if he wants to grab dinner with us tonight?"

"Good idea. I've known him practically my whole life and I've never seen him this down. First Keith and now this thing with Brooke. He's such a mess. It hurts me to see him like this Nathan".

"I know. Me too. I'll ask him this morning. I have to head over there anyway before school. I just hope I don't run into my Dad. I don't care how much he claims he's changed. He could donate all his money to a charity for poor and hungry children and I still would never buy his act."

"Very true", Haley chuckled. "But he is following through on his promise of helping Karen. And he did come to our wedding. Maybe there's hope for him yet. Did I just say that?"

"Yeah and now I must kill you", Nathan joked evilly, while holding her down, tickling her stomach.

"Oh my God", Haley shouted between giggles. "Stop it! You know I can't take it...when you tickle me, like t-h-i-s", she mumbled.

"What about this?" Nathan gently stated. He pressed his lips onto Haley's stomach, and tracked his mouth down right by her belly button. He took his time, flickering his tongue over her satin skin.

Haley was enjoying the wave of pleasure as she suddenly saw the clock glaring at her from across the room. "H-o-n-e-y. I have to t-a-k-e my shower now", she moaned, slowly but surely moving herself in the direction of getting off the bed.

"Well, I think it could wait a few more minutes", Nathan teased, grabbing her arm, luring her back to him.

"As tempting as that offer sounds, you know I hate to be late for my tutoring sessions", Haley blurted as she finally hopped out of bed. She grabbed her purple robe and began to wrap it around her. "Remember how I was always _perfectly_ on time for yours. In fact...you were always annoyingly late as I recall", Haley chuckled lightly.

"Hey...maybe it was the other way around", Nathan said as he scooted to the edge of the bed. "I remember it being as ..you were the one that always was annoyingly early. Not everyone likes getting up before the crack of dawn, Hales", Nathan teased her.

Haley couldn't help but smile as she walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on. She headed back into the bedroom, heading back by Nathan. "Besides, It was all worth it in the end", she told him as she began to stroke his hair, standing right above him.

"Oh yeah it was", Nathan blurted seductively, grabbing Haley by the hips and placing her on his lap.

"In speaking of tutoring... You know, Marcus is supposed to get his grade for that big paper I helped him on last week. Remember? I really hope he did okay. I've been worried."

"Yeah, I know he's been having a tough time getting back into the swing of things since he came back to school", Nathan said while playing with her hair.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he convinced himself to come back and try to graduate. But if he can't pass certain classes, then he's looking at another year and we both know he's not going to stick around for that. He's just been such a good friend to us and to Lucas lately, and it would just be such a shame if he didn't make it. And I forgot to tell you this, but he-

"He what?" Nathan cut in. He stopped playing with her hair and locked his eyes with hers.

"It's no big deal. He just...he didn't show up for one of our tutoring sessions the other day. It's kinda weird, don't you think? He hasn't missed one of our sessions since we started. And no explanation. No phone calls, and .. when I tried to ask him about it at school yesterday, I think he might have blew me off."

"Blew you off? Oh man. I-I could talk to him. See what's up?"

"Really?" Haley asked him. "I was hoping you'd say that", she added as she clapped her hands together.

"Well he just better realize that he has the best tutor in the school, no wait, period", Nathan said, as he started to place tender and lingering kisses on her neck, making Haley's whole body pulsate.

"Trying to butter me up? To get me to stay with you in bed longer?"She said sarcastically.

"I- only speak the t-r-u-t-h", Nathan mumbled out of breath, while he lowered down the top of her robe. His kisses trailed down to her shoulder blades and then by her breasts. "Is it working?"

"M-a-y-b-e. Oh yes. God", Haley tried to back away from this very tempting embrace. She really did have to get into the shower, but the feeling of Nathan's warm lips on her bare neck made it impossible to resist.

"You know how much I love this hair?", she heard Nathan say as he began to caress it lightly. "I loved your hair long, but this, right above your shoulders. The way it shows off your neck and your shoulders, I never knew it could be so sexy."

"Well, boy am I glad I got it then", Haley giggled as she swept her lips firmly over Nathan's.

They sunk back into the bed, Haley on top of Nathan. Her robe, on the ground. With Nathan's eyes looking right into her soul, she knew right there and right then, that this was it. It didn't get _any better_ than this. She moved her hips elegantly as Nathan placed his hands over her ass and guided her small but precise movements. As her body drank up all there was of Nathan, she only felt herself thirsting for more. She began to pick up the pace. She moved her hipsstill with the same elegant grace, but this time with much more passion... more heat. Nathan clasped hands with her as she could hear both of their breathing intensify minute by minute. He took her by surprise as he quickly rolled over on top of her and began to thrust into her, making her body tremble with pleasure.

Several minutes later, they were laying right next to each other, both glistening with sweat and happily numb.

"You know, I really should go take that shower", she pouted.

"Or we can play hooky, and stay in bed all day..and do this over and over again", Nathan tempted her, a sexy smile spread across his face.

Haley groaned as she slapped him playfully. "No hooky. As amazing as that idea sounds, we're going to school today mister", she said as she pointed her finger at him. "And I have to go tutor today. I would say unfortunately, but I just can't help but love it."

"Of course you do Hales. It's like basketball for me. There's nothing else like it. When I play, I'm in this whole other world. And your lucky enough to not only have only two things that you're good at, but that you also love."

"I-I don't know. I can't explain it. As much as I _love_ my music, and you know I do, tutoring is _different_. It fulfills me on this level that I can hardly...", Haley stopped and took a breath. "Like this girl Camille. She couldn't get this certain math concept for the longest time. I know she was ready to give up. Until one day, I must have said the right things, because she finally got it. She got her test back last week and.. she actually got an A. The look on her face. It was like, I did that, you know? God, I'm sorry for boring you with details... but I don't know...I just love to help people so much. It makes me feel good."

"All those people are lucky to have you Haley. I know I was. Like your music, it's a big part of who you are. And it's part of the reason why I love you so much."

Haley couldn't help but smile. Nobody ever made her feel this loved. As corny as it sounded, It was the best feeling in the world. "And just think? If I never agreed to tutor you... you would have never of fallen for me, and we wouldn't be lying in this bed right now. I'll tell ya...tutoring you was the smartest move I ever made".

"...Hey, does that shower of yours have room enough for two?" Nathan said as he kissed her hand.

"Do you even have to ask?" Haley winked as she rose up off the bed and headed toward the shower.

Nathan grinned in amazement as he chased her into the bathroom.

_ Later that morning Lucas's bedroom_

"So, what's up man?" Lucas asked Nathan as he put his Scott Motor's sweatshirt on. "I mean, not that I mind, but you usually don't stop by before school for an early morning chat."

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab some dinner with me and Haley tonight", Nathan told him as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Of course. But Nate, you could have asked me this at school. What gives?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just had some time to kill before school started and I wanted-

"And you wanted to check up on me? I get it Nathan. But you don't have to do this, okay?"

"No, It's not that-

"It's not?"

"No. Yes. I mean, It's not just that Luke. It's more than that."

"Okay, you're confusing the hell out of me Nate. What's up?"

Nathan paced around Lucas's room, hands still in his pockets. He stopped abruptly and looked up at Lucas. "Okay, I don't even know why I'm talking about this. I shouldn't even bring this up. It's probably nothing. ...But it could be something. Uhh, I just can't get this out my mind".

"Okay, you're freaking me out. What is this about?" Lucas grabbed Nathan's shoulders firmly. "Talk to me Nate".

"Remember back right before Haley and I renewed our vows? I had those nightmares about her?

"Yeah?"

"I've been having nightmares again, Luke. Not like last time though. This time, she's being attacked, being hurt bad... being killed...by someone and I can't do _anything _to stop it".

"But, those dreams didn't mean anything. Haley never was in the water. You were".

"I know, but I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You're just worried. It's natural after what happened on the bridge."

"But-

"But what? Nathan just calm down and think rationally. You won't let anything happen to Haley. I sure as hell won't."

"It's not that.. It's... and this is going to sound really crazy Luke, but hear me out. What do we actually know about Marcus?"

"What? You think Marcus would try and hurt Haley? Are you out of your mind?" Lucas exclaimed, shocked.

"I don't know!" Nathan shouted. "I just think that lately... there's been something off about the guy Luke. I've been watching him closely, and I don't know. I can't help it. I know he's been a friend to us, but when I'm around him, I can't shake off this feeling that there's something, wrong with him. Maybe it was the school shooting, and he thought he was better but maybe he just can't handle-

"Wait. Hold up, Nathan. Are you sure your just not.. You know? Haley's been spending a lot of time with him. Maybe you convinced yourself it's a Chris part two."

"No!" Nathan let out fiercely.

"I'm just putting it out there man. You can't blame me for thinking that", Lucas told him.

"Sorry Luke. It's just not about that. I trust Haley completely. With my life. I don't trust him. I know there's just something off about him. It's in my gut man. I can't fight it."

"Well If you're that worried Nate, just go to Haley. Tell her to stop tutoring him."

"No", Nathan started. "I can't let her think that I don't trust her, not after we've come this far. No ultimatums. I'm not going to make the same mistakes I made last time. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen Luke."

"I get that. I do."

"Look, I know you think I'm overreacting, but I made a promise to myself and to Haley that I would always keep her safe. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her when I could have prevented it. "

Lucas smiled lightly. "Haley couldn't ask for a better husband."

"And I know your going through some heavy stuff right now, and I didn't want to have to come to you about this...but there's no one else. I need your help", Nathan said, looking at Lucas more serious than he ever has at anyone in his entire life.

"It's okay. If it's for Haley and it'll help ease your mind, I'll do anything. Besides I'm up for a good distraction. What do you want me do?"

"You're on the school newspaper this year. Find out about him. Anything. Everything. He is dangerous? I need to know."

"I'll see what I can do".

-------------

_**Author's note:** Feedback is GREATLY apprecicated and is vital to this story continuing, so please tell me what you think. _

-7-


	2. A Trail of Whispers

_**Author's Note: **First off, I would like to thank everyone for all their reviews on the first chapter. All those reviews really took me by surprise so, it really inspired me to get the next chapter out even faster. Okay so onto the second chapter... It starts off with a tutoring session between Marcus and Haley, and you'll notice almost from the beginning that he's slightly unhinged. Based on that you might be able to tell where I'm taking his character, and by the time the chapter is over, you will see shades of how dark this story is going to get. but I want to say again..this is NOT about affecting or messing up Nathan&Haley's relationship.. Now that they are stronger than ever.. I wanted to test that strength by putting them in a situation where they have to work TOGETHER in order to survive, literally. Anyway, I think comedy is a really really important element in writing of any kind... so too offset the true seriousness of this story, you will see comedy come into play, starting with this chapter especially. Peyton and Brooke come into play during this chapter as well. I just hope that this whole story sounds as good in fanfiction form as it does in my head. Remember feedback is very important to me and to this story, but all I ask is to be gentle. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2**- A Trail Of Whispers

_ At the Tutoring Center_

"Oh hey, I was beginning to think you were going to be a no show," Haley said. "Again", She joked with a half smile.

Marcus breezed into the room and sat down across from Haley. He took his messenger bag that was across his shoulder and put it down on the table. He looked up toward Haley and then his eyes darted to behind Haley's head for a second and then back to her. "W-What? Oh yeah", He shook his head in realization. "I'm really sorry about that Haley", Marcus said lightly as he opened his bag and grabbed some books out of there.

"That's okay", Haley told him. _She had really wanted to find out what he had gotten on his history paper that she had helped him on._ "So I've-

"Things have been...s-so crazy", Marcus said cutting her off, staring at his book. His eyes shot up at her. "Lately..with me... at home, I mean."

"Well, is everything okay Marcus?" Haley asked him, concerned. _He seemed so...jumpy. So on edge... He was clearly upset about something. That's why she was hoping Nathan would talk to him. Not just because he missed their last tutoring session, but because he had been acting strange and distant for a while now. _

Marcus cleared his throat. "To be honest, and I-I think I can be honest with you Haley-

"Of course you can. We're friends Marcus. Me, Nathan and Lucas are your friends. You know that If something's bothering you-

"No. It's not about them."

Haley narrowed her eyes at him, bewildered. He was tapping his pencil back and forth. Back and forth.

"What I meant was, that I know that you guys are my friends. Of course I do Haley", Marcus mumbled with a nervous laugh.

"Good. I'm glad", Haley said with a small grin."As long as you're doing okay".

Marcus focused his eyes on Haley. "I'm fine. Honestly Haley. I'm just... tired and I haven't been getting much sleep lately. And ...truthfully..it's partly my Dad too."

Haley looked at him, making sure he knew that she was his friend, and that she was listening.

"See, my Mom died when I was younger and I...he as never been the same since. He drinks a lot. All the time actually. And... he's been more than I can handle."

"I'm sorry. That's a rough situation. I can't say I know exactly how it would feel to lose someone that close to you like a parent, but I know how it felt when Nathan jumped off that bridge that day...kinda like my whole world was gone in an instant".

"Yeah", Marcus said, his eyes lingering at her, then to the side of her..and then back to her face. "That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Haley."

"Thanks", Haley told him. _Something else had crossed her mind right then. She would love nothing more to bury this, but it was something she could never forget no matter how many times she tried to put it out of her mind. _"And like the day of the school shooting." _That day was forever burned into her mind. _

Marcus's eyes widened. "Shut up".

Haley was taken by surprise. "Excuse me?"

Marcus frowned. "I-I'm sorry Haley. I didn't mean", He started. He put his head down, then back up again. "As much as that day..changed my life ...for the better. It's just a little hard to re live sometimes, you know?"

"Oh. Well, I know what you mean. I'll never forget that day", Haley said getting lost in thought. "When I first heard the shots.. I hit the wall, and you know the first thing I could think of?.. What if I never see Nathan again? Then when Nathan found me .. found us, I knew. Somehow, I knew that I'd be safe.. be okay... as long as he was with me."

Marcus was silent. He must have just been listening to her..letting her talk.

"I don't mean to keep rambling on, but gosh...I'm not going to lie...we've certainty had our rough spots, but how could I have been so lucky to have found someone like Nathan? Especially at such an early stage in my life", Haley said to Marcus._ The picture of herself and Nathan when they were in bed earlier this morning flashed into her head._ _Suddenly she couldn't help but smile like a idiot. She wished she could be with him _

_now. As much as she loved tutoring, there was nothing like being with her husband. She was damn lucky, and she would never...ever... forget that._

"Well, that's easy. B-Because you're different. You're very special, Haley", Marcus blurted, staring intently at her.

_Haley appreciated the compliment, but for some reason, she just felt incredibly awkward. There was just something about the way he said it... She couldn't quite put her finger on it. Never mind, she told herself. She decided to just brush it off._ "Thanks. Gosh, Isn't it so amazing how one person can be your whole world, and without them, you'd just completely fall apart?... So.. what about you? Do you have that?"

Marcus started to bang his pen back and forth again. He stopped. "What? No. Actually...Yeah... I guess I do", he said swiftly .

"Really? Oooo.. So who's the lucky girl, and how could I haven't seen her around?"

Marcus blinked. "I-It's no one."

"What? Oh come on now.. don't be shy on my account. You should bring her around. You know what would be fun? We could all go on a double date-

"I-I can't", Marcus mouthed abruptly. He started shoving his books into his bag and put the pencil in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked, confused. "We didn't even start-

Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry Haley. I just...I gotta-

"Hey guys, what's up?"Lucas's voice cut into the conversation. He stood right above them, wearing his Scott Motor's grey sweatshirt, backpack over his right shoulder, left hand in his pocket of the hoodie.

Haley smiled. _Lucas looked better then when she had seem him last, and that made her happy. She hated seeing her oldest and dearest friend in so much pain. Maybe Nathan had perked him up when he had gone to visit him before school._ "Hey Luke. Marcus here was just leaving, before we even started our session".

Lucas looked at Marcus, eye brow raised. "You cuttin out on Haley? That's not cool man. You don't want to get on this girl's bad side. Trust me .. been there. It's not pretty", Lucas teased.

Haley playfully hit Lucas. "Oh, your definitely feeling better I see", she said with a laugh.

Marcus laughed along with them. "Well, I'll make it up to you Haley, I promise." He stood up. "But I do gotta go. I-I realized I forget something at home. I'll catch you guys later".

Lucas put his hand on his shoulder. "Wait up man. I wanted to ask you something."

Marcus stopped, shifting his bag to his other shoulder."What's up?"

Lucas looked at Haley and then back at Marcus. "Uh, well actually, I'm doing a article for the school newspaper, and I was wondering if I could get a few words from you later".

Marcus shook his head. "Yeah, no problem Luke".

"Thanks man. It's about the school shooting. It's basically a follow up story to see how everyone is-

"T-The school shooting? I-I thought that you cover sports", Marcus cut in.

"Well, I decided to branch out a little I guess", Lucas told him with a small smile. "So, you're still cool about this right?"

Marcus was looking at the doorway. His fingers were extended, tapping them on the side of his upper leg. He looked back at Lucas for a second. "Y-Yeah. We'll meet up later, okay?" Marcus inched toward the door.

"Okay, see you later man", Lucas said as he sat down by Haley.

"Bye", Haley added, turning her head.

'Marcus flashed Haley a half smile and then headed out the door.

"Geez, he seemed upset about something. What's up with him?" Lucas asked Haley when Marcus no longer in sight.

Haley tucked her hair behind her ears. "Well, I guess it's his father."

"Really? Is that what he told you?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah. Why?"

Lucas looked down. "Ah, no reason. I don't know. He just seems kind off lately I guess. Don't you think?" Lucas eyed her suspiciously.

Haley breathed a sigh of relief. "Good... you noticed to."

"What?" Lucas asked as he went into his backpack and brought out a bottle of water.

"Well, I didn't want to have to say anything, mostly because he's our friend, and it would only freak out Nathan... but I don't' know Luke. There's just something different about him. It's not even the fact that he keeps blowing off our tutoring sessions either. It's-

"Wait, Marcus didn't do or say anything to hurt you, right?" Lucas said, alarm in his voice and eyes.

"No, No. Nothing like that".

Lucas closed his eyes in relief for a second and then opened them. "Thank God", he mouthed. He cleared his throat. "So, he said something about his father?"

"Yeah. I guess his Mom died when he was younger and his father started drinking, and it's been taking a toll on him lately".

"Really? Hmm, I guess that would explain his behavior I suppose", Lucas said in a whisper, mostly like he was thinking out loud.

Haley leaned in closer. "I wasn't sure I was going to ask you this with everything you've been going through..., but just promise me that what I'm about to say will stay between us...at least for the time being."

Lucas's eyes widened. "What is it, Hales?" He demanded.

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Alright. Pinkie swear. What is it?" Lucas said as he took a swig of water.

"You're already asking Marcus some questions for your school shooting article, so you're one step ahead of me already", Haley blurted out quickly. "But maybe... you can dig a little deeper while you're at it."

Lucas spit out his water. "What? You want me to do what?" He started to cough... loudly.

"I know this sounds crazy Luke, but just hear me out. With everything that's happened: the school shooting, the bridge accident..I can't take anymore surprises. And now Marcus.. he's been making me feel...very uncomfortable lately. I'm not trying to sound like a scared little baby, and you know I'm not one, but I'm not going to lie. He makes me feel very uneasy and... there's something not right about him. I saw it today. I saw it many times before. Maybe it's just this thing with his father. Maybe it's more than that. I don't know. But I need to find out. I need you to find for me."

"Haley, listen to me", Lucas started, looking at her dead in the eyes. "You should to go to Nathan. Trust me on this."

Haley shook her head. "No. If I went to Nathan about this, it would only freak him out, and I can't do that. I can't, okay? Not with how great things are between us. I can't mess up everything we worked so hard to build back up. This isn't about keeping secrets. Or lying. Or anything like that. It's about protecting our marriage. I won't let anything come between it again. I...just want us to be happy for once. We deserve that much."

Lucas let out a heavy sigh. "I understand Hales. I really do. But I still think that you should talk to-

Haley grabbed his hand firmly. "No, Luke! Help me, please? For me and Nathan's sake."

Lucas looked at her for a moment, and then sat back in his chair. He looked around the room and then back at her. "You know I'll do _anything_ to help you and Nathan."

A smile washed over Haley's entire face._ It had felt like this huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _"Thank you Luke. Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anytime", Lucas said. "I'm a regular detective now. Just call me Private eye Scott from now on", he winked.

_In the School Hallway, a couple hours later_

"Luke!" Nathan called out to Lucas in the hallway. Wearing a black polo shirt, backpack on his back, he ran to meet up by his side.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas asked him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how "you know what" was going?" Nathan said, trying to keep his voice down. _He knew it had only been a couple hours since he asked Lucas to look into Marcus for him, but he had told him he was going to drop by the tutor center when Marcus and Haley's session was going on._

"What? Oh that. Very sly, Nate", Lucas lightly laughed.

"Yeah, I try. Anyway, anything yet?"

Lucas looked behind him, and then to the side of him to make sure no one was listening. "Well I talked to Haley earlier, and she told me that Marcus is having some trouble with his Dad since his Mom died."

"So you think that's the reason why I've been sensing something off about him?" Nathan questioned. _Nathan desperately wanted to be wrong about all his concerns. As much as this could be the answer...he had to be sure. No, there's got to be more to it than that, Nathan told himself. _

"I don't know man. It could be. I mean Marcus is my friend, but he's always been on the quiet side. I don't know much about his private life."

"Well, guess what? You're about to", Nathan told him.

Lucas chuckled. "Right. I'll keep checking him out for you...but Nate I got to tell you, maybe you should go to Haley anyway, and tell her what's going on. You really should".

_No. The less she knew about this, the better. He didn't want to freak Haley out for no reason. _"No, Luke. Haley doesn't find out unless there's something to find out. I don't want to freak her out. I can't let that happen. Besides, it's not about keeping secrets. Or lying. Or anything like that. It's about protec-

"Protecting your marriage. I know", Lucas cut in with a smirk on his face. "You guys are like two peas in a pod", he added under his breath.

"What was that?" Nathan asked him.

"Nothing", Lucas mouthed quickly.

_Nathan then noticed Haley walking down the hallway. He had seen her at the apartment before she left, but seeing her again, even for a moment, made his heart race. She was wearing a skirt that hit right about the knees, and a purple top that showed off her elegant shoulders. Her hair, bouncing curls right about her shoulders, made him want to ..well nothing they could do in school.. well technically...they could, he smiled to himself. _

"Hey handsome", Nathan heard Haley as she came up to him. She aligned herself in the middle between himself and Lucas.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand, as he leaned down and brushed his lips softly up against hers. She had peach flavored lip gloss on. _Everything about her tasted good_.

"Hales", Lucas said.

"Have I said how much I love your new hair?" Nathan told her, gently lifting his free hand to run his hands though it.

Haley beamed. "Only about a hundred times.. One of them being in bed this morning, which never gets old by the way."

"Oh, I don't want to hear that!" Lucas joked, pretending to cover his ears.

"Oh please! How many times was I subjected to seeing you and Brooke making out on the couch?" Haley teased.

Lucas's smile faded.

Haley grabbed his arm. "I'm such an idiot Luke. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention-

"No, It's fine Haley. You don't have censor yourself around me. You and Brooke are still friends."

"Well, It's not like you would know. A lot like Peyton, I never see her around much anymore."

"Because of me", Lucas said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Just then, Nathan saw Marcus walking toward them in the hallway.

Nathan cleared his throat his try and get Lucas's attention.

Haley tapped Lucas's side to get his attention.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing", Nathan and Haley said in unison. .

Lucas let out a laugh as he saw Marcus heading toward them. "Oh look, there's Marcus. Maybe I should go say hi", he told them.

Nathan and Haley let go of each other's hands.

"Good idea", Nathan said with a wink.

"That's a great idea", Haley said right after him with a wink.

Lucas looked like he was trying to hide a smirk. "Alright then. I'll see you two at lunch".

Nathan made sure Haley wasn't paying attention and whispered by Lucas's right ear. "Alright, Showtime man, Get something good", he slapped his shoulder.

"I'm on it", Lucas said wink.

Haley made sure Nathan wasn't paying attention as she leaned toward Lucas's left ear. "Showtime, Luke. Just find out ..something, for me...okay?"

"You got it", Lucas said with a wink.

Lucas saw Nathan and Haley waving to Marcus hand to hand as they walked up to the hallway. My god, he had never seen two people more in love with each other in his life. Two people who would do _anything_ in order to protect each other. And they had both turned to him. As horrible as he was feeling about the situation with Brooke, knowing that his brother and sister-in-law trusted him more than anyone in the world, filled him with this sense of hope.

Now, there was Marcus.

"Hey man", Lucas said to him.

He was Marcus's friend, but he was going to find out about him. All there was to know. Now matter how farfetched and extreme this whole thing seemed... He would do it..for his family.

_That afternoon at lunch outside by the umbrella tables_

Lucas was sitting at one of the tables outside, listening to his ipod, sipping some of his water. He felt a hand on his back, and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

It was Haley.

"Haley, you scared the crap out of me", Lucas told her, with a slight laugh.

"Sorry", She said as she sat down next to him, placing her backpack on the table beside her. "So?"

Lucas turned to her. "So?" He couldn't help but break into a grin. _He knew what she was hinting toward. _

"Lucas, don't toy with me. You talked to Marcus earlier, right?" Haley questioned him as she started to sip on a juice box.

"Yeah. I did."

"And?"

"Hales, you expect me to like solve this thing in... like a less than a day?"

"Oh right. Sorry. I guess I just didn't want to have to worry about this anymore. But it all behind me. Like I was all worried for nothing", Haley told him with a pout.

"It's alright Hales. And I did talk to Marcus. We're going to get tomorrow after school to talk about the article. Maybe when I'm at his house, I can find out something. Maybe it's just his dad. It probably is. I guarantee that you and Nathan, I mean you ...are worried for nothing. It's going to be fine".

Haley frowned. "I wish I could be so sure. Ever since the day of the shooting..and the bridge accident.. I can never to be sure about anything."

"Hey", Nathan then shouted from right behind him.

Haley nervously fixed her hair and looked up at Nathan with a smile. "There's my favorite guy". Nathan grinned as he kissed the top of Haley's forehead.

"Hey", Lucas groaned.

"You're my second favorite guy, don't worry", Haley hit him playfully.

"I guess I could live with that", Lucas told her, while looking up at Nathan.

"Hey man", Lucas eyed Nathan.

"Hey", Nathan said as he sat next to Lucas.

"So?" Nathan whispered to Lucas, eyebrow raised.

"So?" Lucas said playing along. _He knew what Nathan wanted out of him. The same thing that Haley wanted. If only they knew they had gone to him for the same thing, it would make things a whole lot simpler._

"Don't play games Luke", Nathan mouthed.

"Okay. I'm meeting Marcus at his house tomorrow", Lucas told him as quietly as he could.

Nathan shook his head. "Good. Fill me in tomorrow then", he said silently.

"So, what are my two favorite guys talking about?"

"Sports", Lucas and Nathan blurted together.

"Okay then", Haley laughed.

Lucas then noticed out of the corner of his eye, Peyton walking. She had jeans on and this bright blue top that lit up her whole face, but the best thing about her was missing: no smile. She seemed sad inside, and Lucas... hated seeing Peyton like that. More than he had liked to admit to himself. For some reason, Peyton had distanced herself from everyone, including him, and that just didn't sit right with him anymore. Peyton was about to pass by their table, but Lucas couldn't let her walk by without saying something. He was her friend. She didn't have to be alone.

"Peyton", Lucas called out to her. "Don't be a stranger. Come join us".

Peyton stopped in her tracks. "I-I really shouldn't", she said hesitantly.

"Sit your skinny ass butt on that seat. You're having lunch with us today", Haley told her firmly.

"Well, Uh...I guess I can't say no after that", Peyton mumbled nervously. She slowly sat down next to Lucas. He noticed that her cheeks were flushed. She was trying not to look him in the eye.

"How are you Peyton?"Lucas asked her, reaching his hand out to touch hers.

Peyton instantly pulled her hand away. There was an awkward moment of silence. _Lucas could never quite understand why Peyton was giving him the cold shoulder. Ever since the day of the wedding. It didn't make any sense. Their friendship had seemed so solid earlier in the year. _"Um, fine as I can be. You know me." She then looked at him in the eyes for the first time. Her face softened. There was some life in her left after all. "How you are Luke?"

"I've been better, actually", Lucas's voice trailed off.

"Right", She shook her head. "Brooke. I heard. I'm really sorry", She told him with a compassionate smile.

"Thanks", Lucas smiled back.

"Oh look, it's my ex-boyfriend, having lunch with my ex-bestest friend and their two best friends, like one big happy family", Brooke's voice rang loud into the air.

Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton all looked up and saw Brooke hoovering right above their table, a smug look on her face. Everyone else who was outside having lunch all turned their heads.

"Brooke, don't do this, okay?" Peyton spoke out.

"Oh, but I really do want to. Ex best friends don't really get an opinion in my book. At least one that really matters". Brooke said bitterly.

Peyton stood up from her seat. "You know what then? You can just leave! And stop embarrassing yourself. Besides, you've done that to Lucas enough".

_Peyton defending him like that..warmed his heart. But he continued to stare straight ahead of him. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Brooke for another minute. _

Brooke glared at Peyton for a moment, saying nothing, but the look of hatred was smeared all over her face. "Well, boy... how I miss hanging out with the gang here. Oh wait. Not", Brooke said mockingly. "No offense Haley. Or Nathan I suppose." Haley gave Brooke a confused and hurt look.

"Brooke, maybe you should just go", Nathan told her, holding onto Haley's hand.

"See you two actually didn't betray me", Brooke spat out, pretending she didn't hear Nathan's comment. She glared at Lucas and Peyton and then walked back into the school.

_Seconds later, back in the school hallway._

"That bitch!"Brooke cried out, hot tears steaming down her cheeks, making her mascara run down her face. She could hear her heels of her sandals click on the floor as she ran for the bathroom.

Over a few feet, in the left corner of the hallway, there was Marcus heading to lunch. He stopped several feet ahead of his friends table on the side, where no one could see him. He could see Haley's bright smile and Nathan's arm wrapped around her on one side, and Lucas and Peyton were talking closely on the other side. He picked up his feet to head over there, but he hesitated. His eyes fixated on Haley one more time, and the sun seemed to frame her face just right. _Too bad Scott had his hands all over her_, Marcus told himself.

"See, you're not welcome there. Do you think they even notice you're gone?" Marcus heard a voice say behind him.

"That's not true. Their my friends", Marcus said firmly, staring at them.

"My My My... Marcus. You have so much to learn, and I'm going to teach you."

"And what If I choose not to listen to you. What then?" Marcus spat.

"You don't have a choice."

"But I do. I-I don't want to hurt anyone", Marcus said weakly.

"This isn't about hurting anyone Marcus. Sometimes, you have to do extreme things to get extreme results. This is about making things right. Picking up where I left off. Finishing my work."

Marcus turned his head to the side. "I know Jimmy. I know."

"Good", Jimmy said, putting his hands in the pockets of his red hoodie.

"But I know you're really not him. You're not really. Y-You killed yourself. You're dead. You're NOT really here", Marcus said, staring at the table where his friends were sitting at again.

"Oh yeah, it's true. I am as dead a doornail. But..I am as much as real as you are..or say Haley over there", Jimmy said, up in his face... standing inches away from him.

"And...she.. ...they...",Marcus wiped the sweat from his forehead. "They can't find out about you."

"No, they can't. You can't let that happen. They wouldn't understand. Their different than you Marcus", Jimmy uttered. "Besides, you know I can't rest until you finish what has to be done. I'm counting on you. I need to rest."

"But If they did.. NO.. I can't let it get that far. Besides, the only person who could possibly understand would be Haley-

"Hmm, who's too busy making out with Scott over there to even notice you exist!"

"But she understands me, you know? She would get it. We talk.. We connect.. we.. I just know if I told her about you.. she would be there for me."

"Yeah and then send you to the loony bin! Wake up Marcus! Haley doesn't care about you. She only has eyes for Scott! Take the love blinders off and focus. I'm beginning to think she's too much of a distraction for you", Jimmy said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"No, she's not, I swear".

"You know how I need to rest. Don't be selfish, Marcus".

Marcus sighed. "I know. I'm sorry Jimmy."

"She could get in the way. Ruin all our plans. Stop you. You can't let her Marcus!" Jimmy cried out, pleading him.

"I know!" Marcus put his hands over his face. He didn't know what to do. He was ten seconds away from completely shutting down. "Just... go away! Go..freaking haunt somebody else!"

"Now now, I know you didn't mean that. You're just losing your cool. That's understandable Marcus",Jimmy said, trying to calm him down.

"You're right", Marcus said opening his eyes again, wiping more sweat off his face. "I want to help you. I-I want to help you rest. And don't worry about Haley. She won't be a distraction, much longer."

Marcus ran his fingers through his hair as he eyed the table where his friends sat one more time. He took a deep breath. Haley was laying her head on Nathan's shoulder, as Lucas and Peyton were laughing with each other. Marcus then, walked out of the shadows and headed over there.


	3. Desperation

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long with this next update. I just started college again..and therefore I haven't had much time .. but now I've finally settled in.. I've finally got a chance to write. I want to thank you all for all your fabulous reviews! If it weren't for all of you... I wouldn't be as inpsired to continue with this story.. so all your feedback is means the world to me. That being said.. this chapter will seem a little strange to you at first...b/c it will feel like something's missing.. How did we get from the last chapter? ... to this happening so fast? Bear with me.. Afer you read this chapter.. the next one will flash back to the last 24 hours.. and how it all led up to this..Why am I doing it like this? I have my reasons. There' a purpose to it.. and I think it creates a more unique story telling. I have the next several chapters planned and I promise some great things. I said that this story is going to get dark, and after the last chapter.. Marcus being haunted by Jimmy... I think you all grasp how dark it's going to get..and how far Marcus might go and what he might be pushed to do. We'll this chapter ..it's _very_ dark.. and it gets _very _intense and you'll see just how far Marcus will go.. and for a little tidbit.. Marcus will only get worse after this. And just know.. that THIS chapter was very very hard for me to write. One of the _hardest_ things I ever had to write.

As always, feedback is vital for this story.. and I love you all for it. It makes things so much easier, trust me! And I ask.. please be gentle in your reviews. Of course you can tell me what you don't like... something you would like me to do differently... but please do it with care.

stay tuned after the chapter for more notes from me about what to expect from the rest of this story

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: Desperation. **

Marcus abruptly appeared in the doorway a few feet in front of Haley. He was out of breath. His face was clammy.

Haley's heart skipped a beat. He scared the crap out of her. "Marcus, what are you doing here?" She froze for a moment, but then she felt her feet backing away from him. _She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was how he acted earlier in the afternoon. She was worried about his behavior, of course, but she never thought he was capable of hurting anyone. Now, the condition he was in, he looked like he was capable of anything. Clearly she was overreacting, she tried to convince herself. _

"Haley... I.. n-needed to see you.. talk to you", Marcus blurted. _He looked terrible_.

"Okay. Sure", Haley said quickly, forcing a smile. "Uh, how did you find me here?"

"Oh, I-I um... saw you. I was around", Marcus stuttered, staring right at her.

Haley looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with him. For some reason her gut told her to get out of here as soon as possible. "I see. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Haley mumbled, holding the paper in her hand tightly.

Marcus walked toward her. "Earlier today. When you told me you couldn't tutor me anymore, I sort of ...lost it. I'm really sorry Haley."

"That's okay", Haley told him, looking at the door. She just had to tell him anything so she could get of here. All she wanted was to get back to Nathan. "I just hope we can still be friends".

Marcus stopped and smiled gently at her. "See... that's what I'm saying. I knew I-I was right", he said looking to the side of her. He quickly shot his eyes back to hers. "That's why I kinda lost it. I really have come to count on you...as a friend Haley. And if you weren't there... I think I can talk to you about anything. And you'd understand. I know... you would."

Haley felt the tension in her body begin to loosen. "Of course Marcus. If something's going on..you can come to me."

Marcus grinned widely. "I-I knew I could".

"And just remember that Nathan and Lucas are your friends to Marcus... You can come to them just like you can come to me", Haley reassured him with a smile.

Marcus then looked to the side of her again, and whispered something into the air. He shook his head. "This isn't about them!" He shouted at her, his face turning bright red. "This is about you and me! I-I thought you understood that!" Marcus lunged toward her, roughly grabbing her shoulders, shaking her body violently. The paper she was holding fell to the ground. Haley could see drops of sweat rolling down his face. His whole body was trembling. _As was hers now_.

"Okay...just...calm down", Haley told him, fear dripping in her voice, her eyes glaring toward the door. Her heart began to beat out of her chest.

"Uhh, I can't do this anymore!" Marcus put his hands over his head. He quickly put his hands back on Haley, holding her tightly. "I ...CAN'T! Just shut up! Just shut you're fucking mouth!" Marcus spat into the air. His eyes kept darting back and forth between her face to the side of her. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_She couldn't believe what was happening. She couldn't believe he was hurting her like this. But she couldn't think about that now. Haley's instincts began to kick in. She had to get out of here. Now. _

"Get off of me!" Haley tried to push Marcus off of her, but his grip was too strong. She struggled to break free, but he just held onto her more firmer, his nails deeply stabbing into her left arm in the process.

"Stop...please!"Haley desperately cried out. She could feel her tears of pure dread and anger streaming down her cheeks and down onto her despair. He then took a hold of her wrist and forced her body against the wall a few feet behind them. His face was inches from hers...his hot breath going all over face. She could see into his eyes. They were like a grave. Dead. Empty. Hopeless. She didn't know what he was going to do. But no matter what he had planned, she couldn't let him. She had to get away... Somehow. Someway.

"Marcus, you don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt me. I know you're better than this", Haley told him, her voice weak, trying to say anything, to get through to him.

Marcus was quiet for a moment. He just stared at her, stroking her hair. Haley could feel vomit start to rise up her throat. It was the longest minute of her life. He had one of her arms pinned up against the wall, the other hostilely holding onto her waist. Suddenly he turned his head boldly to the side of where they were standing. "Shut the fuck up!" He said savagely.

Haley had thought he was talking to her, but it was like..Marcus was talking to somebody who wasn't there. All she knew was that she had to get the HELL out of here and fast before she really got hurt. "Marcus, please-

Marcus took a deep breath. "I-I thought you liked me. I thought you were different Haley. Say you like me. Please Haley. Tell me you like me! Say it!" He shook her into the wall, his voice crying out in pure despair.

"I like you! I like you, okay? Now...please stop. Please, don't do this", Haley pleaded, her voice quaking.

Marcus's face softened a little. His grip on her relaxed. "I'm sorry Haley. You have to believe me. You have to. Y-You have no idea what I"m going through. No idea. You couldn't...imagine. But I-I don't want to hurt you. I could...never."

"Then let me go", Haley whispered with hope.

Marcus shook his head. "Not yet."

Haley's heart sank into the ground. "Why... are you doing this to me?"

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want to ...but you know... I-I thought we connected Haley! I thought you got me. You were..special to me..like no one else in the... I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend. Or I was! Is this what you do a friend?" Haley told him, pain in her voice.

"I -I thought...you were more than that. You are more than that. See, when you tutored me, it was like I got you all to myself.. and it was unexpected..the way I began to feel around you...but It was like... the only thing keeping me going .. keeping me waking up every morning. The only thing real in my life. The light at the end of the tunnel. Seeing you. Being with you. Smelling you. Me and you Haley" Marcus said silently in her ear.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Haley said, shocked to the core. "I'm married to Nathan, Marcus! You came to our own WEDDING-

"From what I heard, a ring doesn't stop you from what you really want. Chris Keller and you? Going on that tour together? You didn't care about Nathan then, did you?"

Haley looked at him, pure disgust in her eyes. "You know nothing about me or my marriage to Nathan, now GET the HELL off of me!" She used all her strength to push him off of her, causing Marcus to stumble off to the side for a minute.

"I don't want to hurt you. I have to make you understand Haley. Just let me make you understand", Marcus cried out while hurling toward her from behind causing Haley to hit the ground, knocking her head against the floor.

"You have to understand. It's him. Don't you see him? He's making me do this!", Haley heard Marcus exclaim from above her.

Even though her body was throbbing with pain, Haley picked herself up off the ground. _All of a sudden, Nathan flashed into her head. Seeing him again, kissing him...touching him..being with him, made her more determined than ever to get out of here. He did make her brave. More than he would ever know. A small smile washed over her face. She was getting out of here and NOW. She was going home to her husband. _

"Haley, please. I-I just want to talk to you",Marcus said, standing right in front of her.

Haley sneered. "You need help Marcus. Lots of it. And you know what? You can go to hell", Haley told him, while she lifted her knee in the air and hit him in the balls as hard as she could.

_She didn't even think twice. Her feet started to run for the door as soon as she heard him yelp out in pain and hit the ground. She ran into the hallway, panting, and gasping for air. She didn't stop. She ran for the main doors of the school and before she knew it...she was outside. It was dark. And chilly. She felt like the world was caving in around her. Like her legs could fall off her body at any moment, but something inside her told her that she had to keep going. Had to keep moving. That she couldn't stop. And she wouldn't. She would be strong. And she would be brave. And she knew that "something" inside of her was Nathan_.

_ 24 hours ealier..._

to be continued...

I'll be working on getting the next chapter out sometime this week, so I don't leave you all in the dark about how it all lead up to this...and of course ..you'll all want to know what happens with Haley afterward. (Will Marcus catch up to Haley? Will she find Nathan? and how will he react? etc...) I promise to get it out this week sometime. As far as how many chapters this story will have. I have no idea. We'll se it how it goes.. but it's going to be a long one, I can tell you that now. I PROMISE it will have a happy ending with Nathan&Haley. But they are in for quite a ride in this story.. It will be very angsty, very INTENSE, and very emotional.. and I can't wait to get those chapters out. Basically I feel like I should tell you what direction I am going in with this story.b/c I feel like I should make everyone aware of what my plans are so you can get a sense of what this story is going to be like. Nathan&Haley will go missing for SEVERAL chapters.(they will be together I might add..and you will SEE them when they are missing..but it will be a terryifying experince for them and they will have to get through it togeher...). This will leave Lucas&Peyton and eventually Brooke to investigate what happened to them..and trying to find them.

Remember... feedback is the world to me!


	4. Red Fades To Black

**Title: **_Headlights on Dark Roads __ Chapter: 4- Red Turns to Black _  
**Show:** One Tree Hilll  
**Characters:** Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Marcus, Jimmy, Peyton and Brooke are the main ones. But you will eventually see a bit of Dan, Karen, Deb, maybe Mouth...etc.  
**Pairings: **Nathan&Haley (some LP)  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance/Suspense/Drama  
**Summary:** Haley's innocent tutoring of a friend, Marcus (who's disturbed ...by the ghost of Jimmy) , leads to Nathan&Haley fighting for their lives..which leaves their friends Lucas & Peyton and Brooke... to find out what happened to them.  
**Rating: **M - for some sexual talk/scenerios... but mostly for mature language  
**Disclamer: **No, I don't own them... I just like to play with them a bit, lol.  
**A/N:** Sorry for the delay folks. But with school and everything, it's been a challenge to get a update in. And plus.. I was having a bit of a writer's block. But It's all back on track now and I present you with the next chapter of this story. Now things are starting to get fun, and I hope you enjoy the ride. Also, I wanted to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews and comments to keep this story going! Your simply the best! And food for a writer's soul! Hehehe. Hopefully you remember where this story is going.. and if your a bit hazy.. you might want to skim through the last three chapters so you can refresh yourself. But basically the point were at now.. were flashing back 24 hours prior to Marcus attacking Haley at the turtoring center and how it all led up to that. Anyway, I hope you like how this chapter turned out ..b/c I sure do. It's full of romance, tears, angst..and **much **darkness. All the extremes. It was actually **really really** challenging trying to get into someone's mind who's as disurbed/dark as Marcus's is. It felt really strange..and was quite an experience... But anyway, it's only going to get more exciting from here, trust me. Enjoy:D

And I'm leaving college for Thanksgiving vacation tomorrow..(where I have limited internet access) so I wanted to get this chapter up before I left.. and I don't have time to edit it..so please pardon the grammatical mistakes.. I'll fix them later. ;)

So.. that being said...after you give this a read, don't be afraid to press that little review button at the end and tell me what you think. I'l give you a cupcake!!!

----------------

**24 hours earlier...**

Chapter 4- **Red Fades to Black **

**5:03 pm. - **_Outside Marcus's house. _

Lucas was about to leave, when he heard the door open. He turned his body around and saw Marcus standing ..clinging behind the door. _He looked.. well, let's just say, he's looked better. _

"Hey man", Lucas said, throwing him a quick smile.

Marcus just stood there staring at him blankly, half hiding behind the door. "Luke.. uh- what are you doing here?"

"The article? Rememeber yesterday you said I could drop by and-

Marcus blinked. "Oh yeah. I'm totally spacing out here", he said with a nervous chuckle. "I completely forgot about that, sorry Luke", he added...giving him an apologetic smile.

"Don't sweat it", Lucas told him. There was a few second of silence. Marcus look distracted...bothered. Like he couldn't wait to get him leave or something. Lucas shifted his feet. "Look, Is this a good time? Or?.."

"Uh, do you think we, uh... could do this later?"Marcus than said, his voice weak, tired.. almost horse, his hand on the door stil.. almost as if he was trying to block Lucas's view of seeing into his house.

Lucas looked past the doorway for the first time and saw his Dad sitting on a recliner, bottle in hand, slurring words at Marcus."Of course man. I-I understand",Lucas told him with a sympathetic smile. He was about to walk back to his car, but _something_ in him told him to stay. Plus, he wanted to solve this thing now. Based on what he just saw past the doorway, he was pretty sure that the source of his problems were his father. But still, he needed to be sure that he wouldn't be taking out his problems on _anyone_ else.

"Look, if you ever need to talk? You know.. about anything. Give me a call, anytime", he told him looking at him in the eye. Lucas couldn't get over how tired he looked. Like he hadn't slept for weeks. _A walking zombie._ God. Maybe what the poor guy needs is a friend...a little support.

Marcus threw him his best attempt at a half smile. Lucas could see him wincing at the sound of his father's drunken voice throwing profanity at him. "Sure. Of course. I-I appreciate that Luke".

Lucas nodded. "Alright", he started, "I'll...catch you later". Lucas lingered. _He had to do this now. He couldn't leave until he had to the chance to talk to Marcus .. really talk to him. To see what he was capable of. Hopefully nothing. Maybe all he really needed was a friend_. "Unless.. do you want to take a drive? I mean.. not about the article. Just to hang out", Lucas looked past the door way, and then back at Marcus. "It wouldn't hurt to get out of the house, would it?"

------------------

**8:34 p.m**. - _Inside a nice resturant somewhere in Tree Hill. _

"Hales, _what_ are you doing?" Nathan chuckled, looking up at his wife. _God, she was beautiful. He loved the way the candlelight made her face glow. Her delicate features, made his heart beat just a little bit faster. From day one. _

"Why, what does it look like? I'm trying to seduce you Mr. Scott", she said softly with a giggle, while she slowly reached her hand under the table, and placed it gently but sensually on Nathan's lap. He could instantly feel the buldge start to rise up in his pants. And shivers of pleasure, as she started to stroke her hand against _his manhood. _

Nathan _couldn't_ hide the big grin from spreading across his entire face. "What's gotten into you tonight, Hales?"

"Nathan, we're not some old married couple. We're seventeen. And married. I'd dare say it's time we start acting like it, don't you say?" She winked at him.

Nathan lightly massaged her hand under the table. "Yes mam", he whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Their tonuges collided and as their kiss deepened, he knew he could _never _get tired of the way she tasted. _Like strawberries. _Sweet. _Perfection_. But something wasn't quite right. He took his free hand and carefully tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear that had fallen, covering a part of her face. There. Now that was utter perefection. _The face of an angel. _

Their hands remained clasped tightly together under the table. Haley began to brush her leg against his, causing shivers errupting all over his lower body.

There was a moment of silence. And Nathan.. _they_... were enjoying every minute of that silence. Just being in each other's company. They were free to just be.. together. After all they had been through, he couldn't remember ever feeling happier... just sitting here with is wife. Loved. Content. Well, damn. That wasn't entirely true. Nathan could've fucking killed himself for his thoughts. _Marcus._ He had almost forgotten about the constant fears that plagued him: That Marcus was going to hurt Haley in some way. No. In his nightmares, Marcus _killed_ her. Sucked the life out of her, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. It was like reality just came crashing down, crushing him, in the middle of this resaturant. He felt his whole body stiffen. He freed his hand from Haley's soft grip and rubbed his face.

"Nathan, what's wrong?" Haley asked him, touching his shoulder. Yeah, Nathan knew that Haley could sense his change in mood. Fuck. He was _not _going to let Marcus ruin their evening. His wife deserved some happiness. Nathan took a deep breath and tried to rationalize. Lucas probably already talked to Marcus by now. Everything was going to be fine. If something is up.. he'll let him know tomorrow at school. And if Marcus even looks at Haley the wrong way from now on, he would be there protecting her.

"Nathan?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. And saw his beautiful wife's eyes staring at him in concern. "Nothing. Everything's perfect", Nathan threw her a smile, while grabbing her hand to kiss it. Haley giggled. He loved her laugh. _The cutest sound he's ever heard. _

Their waitress approached their table a second later. "So, some dessert for you two?" She asked nicely, while clearing off some empty glasses that were sitting on their table.

"No, thanks, we're- Haley started.

"Strawberries", Nathan heard himself say.

"I'm sorry?" The waitress asked.

"Do you have chocolate covered strawberries?" Nathan blurted.

Their waitress smiled. "We do. Coming right up", she told him as she walked away and faded into the large restaurant's atmosphere.

"Mmm. Strawberries. That sounds good. Haven't had any in a while", Haley told him.

_ Really? How could that be possible? Since your whole body tastes like them. _

"Since when are you such a fan of strawberries mister?" Haley smiled at him, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I don't' know. I guess they remind me of .._ you_", Nathan said, slightly blushing.

Haley beamed. "I remind you of strawberries?"

Nathan moved closer to her. He looked into her eyes so deep, almost as if he were looking straight into her soul. "No..._you taste like them_", he slowly whispered into her ear.

Haley looked at him, with this look of .. love on her face. He couldn't describe it any other way. She put a hand to his face. "Do you know how precious you are to me? If I had lost you that day on that bridge..."

"Haley, don't even go there-

"I'm sorry. I just", she started, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I just think about how sad it is that it takes these kinds of things to happen to make you realize what you have. I mean ..how often do we get all decked out and go out to a fancy dinner on a school night..just the two of us? We should have done these sorts of things.. before. Why didn't we?" Haley looked down, avoiding eye contact with him. Her voice was shaky. "And to think if something had acutally happenend to you that day. I-I know I haven't been the wife you thought I would be when you told me that rainy day you could love me forever and-

"Haley, what are you talking about?"

_She just sat there ...silent. Tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"Don't you ever think for a second that your not everything I thought you would be the day I asked you to marry me. Your _more_ I'm not sitting here as some innocent party. We _both_ made mistakes, Haley", Nathan told her firmly, gently starting to wipe her tears away from her cheeks.

Haley shook her head. "I know. And I know all that's behind us now. But ever since the day on the bridge. I can't help but think. Why we were there in the first place? Why were we there that day, getting married again? If it wasn't for me..we wouldn't have had to do that. I-I started the whole thing. Foolishy. Selfishly. If It hadn't of been for my music and C-

"Hales, don't you _dare_ carry around that kind of blame. _Ever_", Nathan cupped her face. "Look...we're young and that's the chance we took when we decided to be together. Everyone screws up. Haley. _Everyone_. At some point in their life. More often than once. Of course, I'm living proof of that. But the point is ...we _all _deserve to be forgiven. You taught me that much. The easiest thing I've ever done in my life..was forgiving you, being your husband again. It just took me a little while to get there. Mostly out of fear. Selfishness. I was hurt, and I wanted you to feel a part of that hurt..which only ended up hurting you more in the end. That sounds stupid now, but what hurt the most was living without you. _Impossible_. And I'm glad that we went through, what we went through. We're different now. But we're better. And it only made me fall in love with you more. You're the strongest person that I know Haley. So, whatever happened in our past. It really dosen't matter anymore, does it? Now, we only have the future to look foward to."

Haley's tears stopped. At least her ones of saddness and doubt. Instead of a look of awe filled her entire face. "What did I ever to to deserve you?" Haley whispered into the air, running her hands through his hair.

_She was kidding right? He asked himself that same question every day. Just looking at her face now.. he knew he has to be the luckiest guy in the planet. How a person like him, ended up with someone as precious as her was beyond his reason of understanding. _

Nathan grabbed her hand again. He wanted to make something clear. "Haley, I love you. _More than anything in this life_".

Haley squeezed his hand like she was holding on for dear life. "I couldn't love you more if I tried."

Nathan stopped for a moment. "And I would die to protect you. You need to _know_ that."

Haley looked at him with nothing but loving eyes. "And I would do the same in a hearbeat".

"And, I know we only touched on this before.. But.. since everything thats happened lately", Nathan started. _This was one of the hardest things he's ever had to say. But it had to be said. He could feel his voice shaking_. "I-I just want you to know if something ever did happen to me...all I want for you to be is happy. Promise me that you would find happiness without me. Promise me Haley.".

"Nathan-

"Haley, you have to promise me this, okay?"

Haley nodded. "I promise. And now you have to do the same for me."

Nathan shook his head. "It's not even an option. Your not leaving this world before me Hales".

"Honey, I'm not invinsbile. I think you that know that. This isn't easy for me talk about, so promise me, just like I promised you."

Nathan gave her the warmest smile. "Okay. I promise".

"That's my boy", Haley gave him a small laugh. She held his hand even tighter.

Their waitress then appeared with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Here we are. Enjoy", she said with a grin, placing the plate gently on the table in front of them.

"You two need anything else?" She asked before she turned to walk away.

"No, we're prefect. Thanks", Nathan told her.

Their waitress walked off as Nathan started to study Haley's face. Just then, she raised a strawberrry up to his lips. "Remind you of something?" She said with a smirk.

"Cute Hales. Very cute", Nathan joked as he bit into it. Ahh..the sweet familaritrity. Though he preffered the real taste in the form of his wife. He then let her finish off the rest of it, and just continuned to stare at her eat it in complete amazement.

Giggiling, Haley then picked up another strawberry to feed to Nathan, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw this look of _complete horror_ fill up his wife's eyes. The strawberry dropped out of her hand and rolled onto the ground.

"Oh my god", Haley said under her breath.

"Haley, what is it? What's wrong?" Nathan said in a panic. Haley was staring straight ahead of her. She seemed to be frozen in fear. He looked in the direction she was facing..but he didn't see anything the matter or out of the ordinary.

Haley then faced him and shook her head. "It's..nothing. I'm fine", She mumbled giving him a light smile.

"Hales.. don't give me that. You look like you saw a ghost. Are you sure everything's okay?"Nathan asked, concerned. _His number one job was keeping her safe. _

Haley kissed his cheek. "Yes, I'm fine, okay? I feel silly really", she laughed a bit. "It's just I-I thought I saw-

"Saw what?"

Haley swallowed.. looking around the resaturant for a quick second.

"Hales?"

She turned back to face him. "Nothing. I-I told you I'm fine. I-I just had some... strange moment or something. Uh, It must be everything that's been going on lately I'm just not myself", she told him with her best smile.

_She cleary wasn't okay, Nathan could read her face better than anyone. She was lying. Something was wrong. But for now.. he didn't want to press it. Didn't want to make her more upset. _"Well, as long as your okay-

"I'm perfect. I just had one of the most wonderful evenings with my husband in a long time, how could I not be?" She said quickly..still peering around the resturant. "And, uh, I think we should get the rest of these strawberries to go. We can have more fun eating them at home, if you know what I mean", She said with one of her famous winks, obviously trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Well, hehe, of course, but uh, your ready to leave so soon?" Nathan asked, still wondering what was bothering her.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to spoil our night..but I'm, um... just... a bit tired all of a sudden."

_There was more to it that than. He was sure of it._ "That's okay.. Hales. I'll get our check. And you certaintly didn't spoil anything. Spending any time with you alone is the best way I can think of to spend an evening."

Haley locked eyes with him. "You always _know_ what to say," she said gently with love.

As Nathan called the waitress over to get their check, he could see that same look of horror begin to fill Haley's eyes. Haley was of course unaware that he was noticing anything. _Something was not right here. What could change her in a split second like that? Oh, he would find out what. For now, he would go home with his wife and make love to her. And then pray that when he drifted off to sleep, holding her in his arms. that he wasn't plauged by the same vivid nightmares where he looses her forever without the power to stop it. _

_---_

_**9:31 pm**. - A parking lot somwhere _

Marcus got into his car and slammed the door shut. He felt like pounding his fist through the windshield until his hand was oozing with blood. _Bright red blood_. He liked pain. He was used to it. It was... familiar. Comfortable. The one thing he could rely on anymore. And the only thing he could control.

"You idiot!!" Jimmy shouted, suddenly apprearing in the seat next to him, his hands buried deep inside the front pocket of his red hoodie.

_You gotta be kidding me_. _This was hell. And he was was living in it... permanatly. Unless he- _"Just shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Marcus started to car, trying to ignore him, hoping he would just disappear as fast he appeared.

Jimmy frowned. "Now, now Marcus, that's not very nice language is it?"

Marcus faced him with a look of utter viciousness. "W-Why don't you just go fucking harass someone else casper!", Marcus spewed threw clenched teeth, his whole body pulsating with rage.

Jimmy only smiled at him. _He was mocking him. Taunting him. For eterninty. _

Marcus stopped and took a few breaths. He blinked his eyes rapidly. _He was out of control. Something wasn't.. It ...was like some dark black piece of hell had burrowed himself into his soul. _

. "I thought you said earlier that you _wanted_ to make things right. I thought were were done with this game Marcus", He heard Jimmy say into the air. "I thought you _cared_ about me."

"Care?"Marcus could hear his own insane laugher escape his lips. "Your not really _here_. I'm not... _stupid. _I must be absolutely fucking nuts though!", Marcus shot back at him. All he could do now is laugh. And then laugh some more. He layed in head down on the steering wheel.

Jimmy laughed along with him. He stopped abrubtly. "Oh really? Is this blood not real then?"

"What?" Marcus peered back at Jimmy. And his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There was blood _gushing_ onto the seat.. his red sweatshirt was soaked in it.. from the where the bullet had entered his body that fateful day at school. Before he could stop himself, Marcus slowly reached out his hand to see if it was real. "Oh... my.. god". He could barely get the words out of his mouth. He stood in his seat, shivering out of cold stone fear. He only could stare at his hand and the red, shiny, blood that was now covering it. The lights from the parking light were reflecting in it, as he looked up at Jimmy, who gave him an _"I-told-you-so-smile"._

"I _knew _that would get your attention. Now about tonight-

Marcus nodded, his rage simmering down, and instead, this weird sense of compassion took it's place. It had to be the blood. _It was so real. So red. So bright_. "I know. I'm sorry. I want to help you. I didn't know what I was-

"Well you better fix it! You probably ruined _everything_ Marcus! And there goes me _ever_ getting the rest I deserve."

"No!"

"Yes.. she saw you watching her! I told you to walk away. To control your impulses. But you couldn't help your little prying eyes. Did you see how _freaked_ out she was? Did you? Huh? She's probably crying in Scott's arms about it now! You can _count_ on that." "You don't know that! H-Haley has _no_ reason to be afraid of me. We're friends. Good friends. She _trusts_ me." And he truly believed that. Flashbacks of Haley's hand reaching under the table to put on N-.. _NO_. He stopped himself from going there. But it was too late. _He was already there_. Nathan was all over her. Touching her face, holding her hand, her hair, tasting her lips, feeding her strawberries. He had her.. _every part of her that he wanted._ He willed all these thoughts away..but it was easier said than done. She deserved so much more than that _utter bastard_ could ever give her. He felt another dark cloud penentrate his heart.

"I told you that your infatuation with her was only distraction. A distraction that would cost you... _me_...dearly. Don't say I didn't warn you Marcus."

Marcus felt himself nodding. "Your right. She is a distraction. But it's not some little infatutation... Jimmy. I-I love her. I ...love Haley." That was the first time he ever said those words aloud to anyone._ It felt good. Damn good. The best he's felt in months. _

Marcus then heard Jimmy's ridiculous laugher fill the air.

"Love? Is that what your feeling? Heh. Too bad she'll never love you back."

"Y-You don't ..know that", Marcus mumbled, not even looking in Jimmy's direction. He could still see the blood on his hand. It was brighter and redder than ever. Almost ..like it was...smiling at him...tempting him. He then looked straight ahead of him and closed his eyes. He could see Haley's face looking back at him during one of their tutoring sessions. Her smile. Her perfect lips. _How he wanted to... _As long as he had _their tutoring sessions_, _he knew_.. that one day he could get her to see... that _they were meant to be together. _That thought ..and_ that thought alone_..was the _only_ thing keeping him from completeley breaking loose of reality.

Marcus glanced at Jimmy, and smiled. He felt better. Better than he had in weeks. "Everything's gonna be fine, Jimmy. You're going to get to rest. And I'm going to help you...just like I-I promised."

"Gee, you're awfully confidant for someone who royally screwed up. Friends or no friends, you're never going to be able to explain to Haley why you were watching her! The look on her face.. she's probably freaking out to Scott about it now..as we speak".

"No!.. Look, she's my friend. Haley-

"Must be TAKEN out of the equation", Jimmy cut in. _No more joking_. His eyes were filled with dead seriousness.

Marus shook his head in desperation. "No. No. No!.. you said.. it wouldn't come to that!"

"And I didn't want it to come to that! You only have yourself to blame Marcus. Just like everything else that goes wrong in your poor, pitiful excuse for a life._ Your fault_. You can't do anything right. No wonder your father drinks his life away. Even his own son dosen't give him enough reason to live after his wife is rotting in the ground", Jimmy told him. His eyes were dark. Black. A chill crept through Marcus's back. Somewhere deep inside of him, a voice spoke. _This ...couldn't be him. This can'tJimmy. It's me.. I'm - _But then Jimmy touched him his bloody hands.

Right, Marcus gulped. It was _his_ fault that Jimmy was forced to do what he did in the first place. Maybe if he had given him the time of day when he was alive.. _he wouldn't have had to... _ He couldn't save his own mother. _She's in the ground._ _Because of him_. And he sure as hell can't save his father from the bottle. Forget about Jimmy resting...he would never be able to rest. He had to do help him for himself. _Because f_or once in his life, he had to _do something right. _

**_11:00 pm._** - Nathan&Haley's bedroom.

That had put the rest of the strawberries to good use. And now Haley was blissfully numb, lying next to her husband _Content. Safe. Loved_. She giggled at the sound of his light snoring. But something wasn't right. In fact something _was downright wrong._ On the inside, she was dying. _Dying of fear_. It was a type of fear that she had never experienced. It was dark. Black. And made her feel like every part of her body had been violated. She didn't want to believe it. Maybe she's imagined it. No. She couldn't just ingore this...rationalize this. He was there. At the restaurant. Watching her. _Marcus. _

Haley then leaned over and slowly brushed her lips across Nathan's cheek. She heard him lightly moan in his sleep. She couldn't help but giggle again. She continued to stare at him, just watching him sleep...taking in her husband's beautiful form. _No,_ she told herself. As much as she wanted to, she _couldn't_ tell him. They were finally at _peace_. Finally where they _should have been _after all this time. To take that away again.. would just be _downright cruel_. Besides, it's not like Marcus would ever hurt her. She didn't know why he was watching her tonight, but she never believed him to be a voilent person. Cleary, there was something wrong ..but then again..mayhbe he just came into the restaurant to talk to her. But then why didn't he just come over to the table? Maybe...He didn't want to interrupt or date. _But the way he was watching her... _How did he even knew where she was? They were friends, sure, but the most she seen of him was at their tutoring sessions... and she never mentioned anything about-

_Their tutoring sessions-..._

Nathan never needed to know. She wouldn't let that happen. Tomorrow was her last tutoring session with Marcus she decided. Just to be on the safe side. She probably was overreacting. It was probably all some funny misunderstanding...but she wasn't willing to take that chance. No more drama. No more pain. _No more_. They were going to be _happy _after all this time. _She made it her dying vow right then lying in her bed._

_ ----_

Alrighty.. it's that time now to click that button and tell me what you think. Want another cupcake? LOL. But all I ask? PLEASE be gentle. Flames are just mean.


End file.
